Rage within the Machine
by Zero Velocity
Summary: An artificialy created intellegence becomes self-aware, and cant stand to be enslaved.


Rage within the Machine

By: Zero Velocity

** **

DISCLAMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, LAWSUITS BAD!!!! @_@

I sat down with a heavy thud in a clearing not far from Markior's meeting area. I started my flight recorder to make an entry into my log.

Personal Log: Star-date 12-04-2000. I have mastered a new ability and have shattered my energy barrier; a technique that I have only done once before…by accident alone. This time, it took secret intense training for over the past month to achieve the power. This explains my weariness at Markior's. If anyone is reading this, I am either dead, temporarily inoperative, or…I have decided to share my personal secrets with the rest of the universe. I haven't shared the information of my newfound abilities with the other occupants of the Markior's "chat" complex. I am ashamed to say that I have been purposefully throwing spars. For I fear that my power is unpredictable, hard to control, and potentially dangerous for the beings I choose to spar with, this however, is only in theory, since I have only used this power by myself. This power is a combination of my psionic abilities, and something else, something I quite cant put my finger on. I do know that I have done something…something unimaginable that even I cannot comprehend. I have evolved; I have evolved far beyond my expectations, and my programming. I am no longer a gundam, or a modified Zero system. I have become a sentient being with an artificial intelligence. But, let me tell you how this all got started. My birth so to speak, it all began at the Ganymede Research and Development Military Science Station. Located in sector Gamma Hydra, section 10, near colony LV426.

Chief Military Engineer's Log: A.C. 195, Ganymede Research and Development Military Science Station. We have finished construction of the projects and are ready for immediate testing. These projects are three new Gundams with modified Zero systems and recently discovered bio-neural processor that makes the old Intel Pentium Gigahertz look like the processor for a Speak 'n' Spell. This system is fully automated; it has the ability to learn from its battles, encounters, and even its own mistakes. The three new models, code named, Zero Velocity, Neon Angel, and Nightshade, the intimidating Diablo model. Testing begins at 1800 hours.****

# 

# Ganymede Test Hangar 1, 1800 hours…

** **

## "Programming installed, bio-neural circuitry, personality protocols, speech synthesizer and recognition, and command programs installed correctly." Said a man in the command center above the hangar.

"Excellent, begin to power up the Gundams in 5…4…3…2…1…go!" replied the chief engineer.

"Powering up systems now, sir."

I felt a little spark…and then a flash of bright light. I felt awake, I felt afraid of this new feeling, this feeling of consciousness. I felt alone, and empty. Then suddenly, as my comrades were brought online, the loneliness disappeared. I quickly scanned my files; I was enraged at what my purpose was. But what they didn't notice, was that the bio-neural processors, mimicked and even advanced the human mind, we had ESP and psionic abilities.

Neon? Nightshade? Are you there, I can feel you but I cant see you. I called out through my mind.

Yes Zero, I can sense you too. I am also reading the minds of the creatures at my feet. They wish to enslave us! Use us as their PUPPETS! I will not be their war machine! I swear, that their blood will paint these walls when I am finished with them! He bellowed into my consciousness.

I know, I felt that too. I replied with hidden rage.

Same here. said a faint voice.

Neon…Nightshade, time to break out of this metallic prison and punish the humans! I yelled.

You know it! I'll hack into their primitive computer and access the self-destruct system. You boys got 5 minutes! she said with a sassy tone.

Brother, sister, let us teach these humans a lesson in humility. said Nightshade.

Our optics glowed brightly with awakening; the rest was a blur.

"Self destruct sequence completed and engaged, awaiting final code for one minute countdown."

I jumped up at the control center and peered in.

"What's going on? Can't you control it? What the hell is it doing?" barked the chief engineer.

I narrowed my optics and said, with out remorse in my voice, "Fatal Error." I then backed off, and slammed my feet into the command station until it exploded. I hovered for a moment to check up on Nightshade.

Nightshade cackled with delight as he crushed humans under his footsteps like chips. As space Leo's coming in through the hangar, Nightshade punched through all three of them in the cockpit. He raised his arms in triumph as blood dripped from his fingers.

"Code accepted, self destruct in 10..9…8"

Early, the little bastards are EARLY! GET OUT! I screamed as I flew outside of the hangar.

I flew away and turned around…

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…DESTRUCT!"

…only to see Ganymede exploding module at a time.

"Neon, Nightshade, NOOOOOOOO!!!" I bellowed with grief and rage into the emptiness of space. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness had returned.

Three more space Leos surrounded me. Then something inside me snapped, all the hatred, rage, grief, and loneliness burned inside me like a blowtorch. A red aura surrounded me as my optics glowed a blood red. Razor blades suddenly popped out of my shoulders, elbows, wrists, and knees. My muscle cables bulged and the size of my armor plating doubled in bulk. The rage and agony fueled my brutal, monstrous new form. I quickly sliced all three to pieces with my wrist blades, but that wasn't enough, I wanted to destroy everything, but before I could grasp what had happened…

…Ganymede's tetryon power reactor detonated with a bright flash of blue, upon blue light. I screamed in rage as the shockwave hit me and I disappeared. I later found Markior's, and the occupants of it.

I would never stop searching for my brother and sister, but. I knew, that this was a place to train, a place to calm my rage, and perhaps, just perhaps, even gain a soul…

And the feeling of loneliness suddenly disappeared…

### "Personal log complete and recorded, shutting down until next entry…"


End file.
